


Guilt and Pain

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clato Ship Week, F/M, I projected my back problems onto clove, finally i wrote a "they both live" au, fluff and maybe some angst, idk - Freeform, sorry but she's me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Clato Ship Week - Day 6 (Free choice)Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell, The Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, and the star-crossed lovers from District 2.They got married and now they take care of each other.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Guilt and Pain

“Hey, Cato?”  
Cato heard his wife’s voice echoing from the next room. “Are you okay through there?” He walked to the door, to see Clove sitting on the floor trying to unlace her boots.  
“Yeah” She sighed. “My back’s having a bad day, can you give me a hand?”

He nodded and walked over, kissing her on the cheek before helping her with her boots.“Do you want me to lift you into bed?” He looked at her.  
Clove shook her head and tried to push herself onto her feet. “I can do it.”  
After three attempts to push herself onto her feet, she gave up and sat back down.“Maybe you could lift me, actually.”

Cato chuckled, and scooped his wife up into his arms, carrying her across the room and setting her into their bed. He snuggled in next to her, one arm around her shoulders and the other on the small of her back, which he could feel was in an exaggerated curve to stop it hurting.  
She smiled and pulled him closer, closing her eyes and burying her face into his shirt. “Night.”

He lay there while she drifted off to sleep. “Love you.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

It was barely an hour before Clove jolted awake suddenly. She gasped for air and tried to punch whatever was near, which was, in this case, Cato.“Hey, hey! Calm down.” He grabbed the hand she tried to punch him with. “Easy, Clover. You had a nightmare, you’re safe.”As Clove calmed down, Cato held her close, and tried not to let his emotions show. He knew what her nightmare was about. It was the same thing every nightmare she had was.“Clove, I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”She looked at him, grey eyes full of tears. “It’s not your fault, Cato. It was never your fault.”  
He shook his head. “No. It’s my fault that you have nightmares, and it’s my fault there’s days you can barely walk. If I’d just got there faster, he wouldn’t have-“ Cato broke off, unable to finish his sentence.  
“Wouldn’t have what? Wouldn’t have thrown me against the Cornucopia? Wouldn’t have fractured my spine so badly the Capitol couldn’t fix it properly? It’s not your fault. You made him pay, and I’m here with you.”He sighed. “I know. I just feel like I could’ve been faster, or could’ve seen him before he got to you, and then you would be able to do everything you used to.”

“No.” Clove grabbed either side of his face. “Listen to me. I don’t care if you could have been faster. I don’t care if I could be able to do more stuff. You know what I do care about? I care that I’ve got you. We’re safe. We won. That’s all I need.”


End file.
